


아침

by losestelia



Series: short onf tingz [5]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning Kisses, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: good morning, good morningit’s better because you’re here





	아침

**Author's Note:**

> [kicks open door holding my wml album, yayaya playing in the backround] i'm back with soft antics bITChes  
> i know yall are sick of me but launtion was calling!! this is based on the on the run in la and that cute launtion moment.  
> enjoy  
> -rose 
> 
>  
> 
> [ the on the run with eng subs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNLtVSed_s8&t=8s)

the los angeles sun shines down over changyoon's face with soft warmth. through the window looking out over foreign trees and unfamiliar faces. there's something different about waking up here than back home. he can't tell if he likes it more.

it’s the usual train of thought that chugs by his brain as it powers on. it’s far off regrets, that annoying dirty image, and just a general hatred for getting out of this warm cozy prison. he becomes aware of the air swirling around his lungs and how heavy his limbs feel when he tried to move them.  his blurry eyes blink and shift slowly from wall to wall of the room. to the figure beside him, breathing softly.

minseok.

there are times that changyoon has to focus, has to remind himself that this is real and that minseok exists, instead of some perfectly curated figment of his imagination.  
this is one of those times.  
the sun keeps burning amber through the curtains of another window, illuminating a patch on the bedspread. he wonders if he were to crawl into that light if he would feel such warmth, the comforting rays enveloping him in an embrace. there is something much warmer, however, something much more worthy of his time.  
the warm body sleeping next to him, splayed out against the off-white sheets with beautiful contrast, is holding all of changyoon’s attention now. he wants to reach out, to thread his fingers through the dark locks and feel the silky strands for himself. he knows that soon the sun’s rays will reach minseok’s pretty sleeping face, that the light and the warmth will rouse minseok from his sleep and his pretty lashes will flutter open and greet the day like an old friend.  
  
minseok with his hair tousled from sleep, minseok with his cheeks squished cutely (thank you, gravity) against the equally soft looking pillow (nothing’s softer than minseok’s cheeks though—all cheeks accounted for), minseok with some dried up drool running at the side of his chin, minseok idly mumbling nonsense into the still morning air, minseok with his puffy eyes, closed but still beautiful in changyoon’s totally unbiased opinion. minseok with his ears slightly pinking from the cool breeze of the fan rotating in the corner.

  
changyoon steals a quick kiss on his cheek, but he doesn't stir. he lingers, lips still close to the soft squish of minseok's cheek. he can smell the shaving cream on his skin and the strawberry conditioner that lingers in his hair. his vision starts to clear up soon after, like a hand smoothing over a steamy mirror. minseok’s long neck spilling into milky bare shoulders. minseok’s arms hidden underneath the thick covers but warm against changyoon’s embrace. minseok’s thighs that are thrown over changyoon’s hips, minseok’s other leg that’s tangled up with changyoon's, minseok’s feet that are rubbing on the hairs of changyoon’s leg.  
  
minseok, minseok, minseok.

he stays right against him, lips grazing his cheek with purpose now. he kisses him again, longer. soft cheeks squish beneath his lips. minseok breathes peacefully. he kisses him again, and again, and again. up and down his cheeks, on his nose, moving delicately around his lips. he’s kissed minseok on those perfect lips before but, it's always puckered, joking and way too quick. he stops and hovers in front of his lips, crossing his eyes to see their mouths a few centimeters apart. he moves away reluctantly, the feeling of skin lingers on his mouth, nerves slightly on fire.  
it’s mornings like these that make america a strong contender: morning wise. in korea only 3 mornings out of 10 he would see minseok like this. now, miles stretched across the earth, where minseok is practically forced to share a room with him. though he's never too unhappy to be near him or is just really good at hiding his distaste. he allows changyoon to spoon him to sleep and giggles when changyoon presses a kiss in the top of his head as if to say ‘goodnight, angel’. he turns into changyoon’s chest, holding his shirt in his quiet fists as if to say ‘sweet dreams’. he falls into dreams of the boy he's holding shortly after. they were sweet, but nothing's sweeter than now. he gets to see his pretty eyes flutter. he gets to see his pretty chest rise.

he gets to wake up to beauty.

  
minseok's lips twitch and part like he might say something but snaps just with a hum of distaste.

“hyung.” he rasps, voice husky from sleep. well, husky in general. it’s loud in his ears, pretty much the only sound he’s heard since last night. changyoon held his breath a little, swooning with hearts in his eyes. minseok's sleep talking had never been this entertaining before, he usually just talked about food. “hyung.” minseok mumbled again, “stop staring.” changyoon blinked, then again. he couldn't be awake, could he? he was just dead asleep a second ago. no, there no way. it was just a weirdly accurate dream.

“changyoon hyung.”

minseok's eyes were open and squinting directly at him with milk chocolate puddles. he's pulling up the covers to his chin, chapped lips pursed.

“you're staring.”

this is either a nightmare or minseok woke up when he kissed him earlier. or maybe he was awake before that and just let him make a fool of himself from the moment he opened his eyes this morning. “you’re awake.” it’s a statement, not a question, which is just raising the idiotic levels to a new high. minseok stretches his limbs, the stubble on his legs grazes changyoon’s gently and he yawns squeaky and long. “yeah, i had a feeling i was being watched.” he said it jokingly, sort of just thrown into the air and not meant to be taken seriously. changyoon feels like its a direct attack somehow. he feels guilty almost for taking advantage of such a rare view. he feels _super_ guilty for basically staring at minseok every chance he gets during the day as well. he feels _super extra_ guilty for going a little crazy with the kisses.

great, now he's blushing.

  
“hyung?”

minseok is sitting up against the headboard and a few pillows. the duvet settling around his midsection, his broad chest reflecting the light in the room. changyoon feels small next to under the blankets, a commoner and a god. an angel, more appropriately. he didn’t even think humans could glow like minseok is, he didn’t even think minseok was human the first time he met him. his voice is deep enough where he’s not a child but he uses it so cutely. the contrast gives him whiplash, in the sweet way he is now.

“yes, angel?” he leans up on his elbow so he can properly look at minseok. he’s closer now, his big blinking eyes curled up into an eye smile. the little freckle under his eye folds up with his smile lines and his irises flicker all over changyoon’s face like a scanner. changyoon watches minseok lean in like an approaching cannonball, like if they meet he’ll just be pulverized and die. minseok kisses him with his soft lips moving minutely against him. changyoon is floating and all of his senses are heightened with minseok’s kisses giving him superpowers. he can hear the los angeles birds chirping, the rustling of minkyun and hyojin sleeping in the living room. can feel the fluffiness of the pillows, minseok’s pointed nose squish into his cheeks. it’s over just as changyoon has half the mind to pull him closer. minseok giggles, hiccuping happiness behind his palm. he swings his feet over the side of the bed, hopping down from the mattress. his hair sticks up in the back cutely, changyoon almost squeals at how surreal it all is. changyoon tries to think of something to say but minseok turns to smile at him and he forgets korean, forgets english, forgets the four words he knows in spanish.

 

“good morning hyung.”   

**Author's Note:**

> summary and title from good morning by onf
> 
> comment and kudos are always appreciated~  
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> [ my twitter ](https://twitter.com/kittykyuun)  
> come ask me things or share your prompts [ here ](https://curiouscat.me/kyunyoonpuff)


End file.
